Akefia's Heartbeat
by katerinaaqu
Summary: Another Akefia one-shot! I hope you liked it! Please review


_A heartbeat…Something that can remind you that you existed a human…To him it meant nothing! To him it was something showing him that was just a mortal being! To him it was a sign of death! He had wished not to have it anymore! He had wished he didn't have to protect this heartbeat! The darkness inside him was throbbing painfully! It was hungry! Hungry for blood! The blood of those who took everything from him! Those who replaced his dreams with nightmares! Those who left the mark on his face! Those who killed him that day! Cause when his village died…his life and soul went with them! Right now he wasn't feeling human…He was feeling more!…_

The sun was burning human flesh that day and the wind that was blowing the sand was hot like fire, ready to burn the lungs from inside! Everyone had gone to find shelter from the merciless weather…but not him! A man around twenty was walking in the desert having only old linen robes to protect him from the heat. His hair was white like clean clouds, even though his skin was tanned like everyone lived in Egypt. The right side of his face was marked with a hideous scar but he never bothered to hide it! To him it was something that reminded him the tragedy! That day! He didn't want to forget! He didn't WANT to forget! That day his heart was ripped out of his chest and left him with nothing! He had to remember so he would take his revenge! He was smirking to himself! After some more walking he saw a valley in front of him. His smirk turned into a grin. The Valley of the Kings. A valley that was full with tombs of the pharaohs…A place where he could find something interesting! For years he was living in the wrecks of his scorched village. He was talking with ghosts. When he needed food all he had to do was steal it! Sometimes he was coming in here. He was opening tombs on his own and stealing things under guards' noses. Afraid? Gods no! What could he be afraid of? Gods? To him gods didn't exist anymore! The guards? Why? He had absolute power under his command! A demon inside him given to him as a gift by the absolute darkness itself! Therefore…what was to be afraid of? He approached the valley and jumped from rock to rock like a cat till he reached the bottom of the valley. There wasn't thief better than him! He had already gained fame! He was a legend! People were talking about the Thief King! The one who could steal everything! He slipped like a shadow in the valley till he found what he was looking for. An untouched tomb. He smirked.

"Well, well…what a way to celebrate it!" he monologized.

Yes. Today was the day. This date exactly was the day his village was destroyed and by a sick coincidence…was also his birthday. Akefia King of Thieves' birthday! He chuckled to himself and used his tool to open the door. Which tool? But his Ka spirit of course! His Diabound! The rock sealing the entrance gained a huge hole! He laughed and stepped inside the tomb calling his Ka back. It was nice and cool in there! And most of all…full of gold! His eyes needed some time to get used to the half-darkness but he didn't bother. He raised a golden piece to his mouth and licked it just in case it was bronze but he tasted the pure taste of gold. He smirked. He wandered in the tomb for a little. And then found some sealed jugs of wine. He red the hieroglyphics on it and saw it was good and well-aged wine too. He grinned and broke the seal. He raised the jug to his lips and drew a long sip. It was indeed good! Maybe a bit too strong but who cared? He was thirsty after all the walking in the desert anyway! He jugged down some more to taste the sweet taste of the wine.

"Well…It's indeed ironic to drink the wine of the pharaohs!" he chuckled. "Whatever! He won't need it again!"

He drunk again and laid back on some pillows in the tomb.

"Well happy birthday to me!" he said sarcastically, "As for my people…have a nice death!"

He chuckled to himself and poured more of the ruby and sweet liquor down to his throat. It was indeed strong and good wine.

"Well? Do you like it?" he yelled in the tomb to the pharaoh that was in there somewhere.

His voice echoed in the empty tomb.

"Thanks to all of you I am here now!"

He threw the empty jug away. The clay jug scattered on the floor into hundreds of pieces. He grabbed another one and broke the seal.

"So…let's drink to our pharaoh!…The one who is everything!" he yelled sarcastically and poured some more wine in his throat.

"Long life to the king!"

He drank again pouring the liquor down to his thirsty throat. Some of it was dripping out of his mouth to his chin and hard chest. His sight was a bit blur but he didn't seem to care. Even though normally wine didn't affect him that quickly. He drank again chuckling to himself. He turned his head to see one of the wall paintings that had a portrait of the pharaoh, to whom this tomb belonged.

"Hay…what are you looking at? Haven't you ever seen a thief celebrating his birthday?" he slurred.

The pharaoh of course didn't answer. Akefia narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, Stop looking at me like that!" he yelled and threw the jug to the portrait.

The jug broke into pieces on the wall over the pharaoh's picture. The wine stained the pharaoh's picture but as you can imagine, the picture didn't move at all.

"Humph!"

He tried to stand on his rather unstable feet and grabbed a new jug. By the time he was drinking…

"Hay! Who's in there?" someone yelled.

Soon enough guards were inside the tomb!

"A tomb robber!"

Akefia normally wouldn't have worried at all about five common mortals but after all the alcohol he had consumed he was rather too drunk and his reactions were slow. They grabbed him all together and started beating him with their spears and he didn't have time to summon his Ka. After one hundred he lost counting. His ears were buzzing from pain and his head was spinning from the booze and all those hits he received on his head. The guards ripped his clothes leaving him only with one kilt around his waist. Then they passed chains around his wrists and ankles. He barely had time to react. After that the guards forced him to put the rocks back to their place and seal the tomb again. He had to use his bare hands under the merciless sun of Kemet. No food or water. He was working for hours! When the power of alcohol had started to leave his body he was almost exhausted. Under these circumstances he couldn't summon his Ka. Three of the guards stayed behind to guard the valley while two of them were chosen to take him to the prison. The guards tied his chains behind their horses and made him follow them on foot. He didn't have a cloth to protect him from the sun beside the kilt around his waist. Sun was burning his flesh and heating his head making him feel his world spinning and the heat blocking him from breathing! He had no food or water for days! He was feeling each step more difficult than the previous one! How could he let that happen? How he, the mighty Akefia, had leaved those common mortal soldiers arrest him and do whatever they wanted to him! The rage was getting bigger inside him! Damn pharaoh! This was his only thought.

"Keep walking! There is no rest for the wicked!" one of them told him.

He kept walking. Making the one step after the other on the burning hot sand. He was suffocating from exhaustion and heat. A few more steps and he couldn't anymore. He collapsed on the sand.

"Hold on! It seems our little friend just collapsed again" one of the two guards commented.

"Just my luck!" the other replied, "I get stuck taking a petty thief to the dungeon!"

Akefia felt rage boiling in him.

"Shut…your mouth…" he mumbled gasping raising his head from the sand.

"Well what do we here? The small thief has woken up!"

"I'm not…small…thief…" Akefia muttered again between clenched teeth.

He wouldn't allow anyone to insult him this way!

"Really?" the guards laughed. "After that you're gonna tell us that you are the legendary King of Thieves!"

"Shut…your mouth!…"

"Or what you petty thief?"

"I said…SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" he bellowed!

Then all his dark energy ran in his veins again and a strong, dark light surrounded him.

"What's this?" the other two wondered

And then Akefia laughed and Diabound appeared burning the guards and their horses into ashes. And got lost in just an instant! Akefia stood back to his feet smirking. The chains around his wrists and ankles were off. He rubbed his wrists.

"I had warned you didn't I?" he chuckled.

He looked over the place he was and saw…the royal palace! He grinned in amusement.

"Well what do you know? Who would have thought I would end up here?"

He felt the power of anger and revenge running in his blood.

"I have waited more than enough! It's time for the almighty pharaoh to pay for the sins of his father!"

He looked down at himself.

"But first we need to change into something more formal for the occasion!"

Laughing he got on the only remaining horse and he left for the Valley of the Kings again! The war had finally begun!

_A heartbeat shows us our mortal nature…A heartbeat shows our weakness! He hated hearing to his heartbeat! He hated remembering that he was mortal too! The darkness inside him was throbbing painfully! It was hungry! Hungry for blood! The blood of those who took everything from him! Those who replaced his dreams with nightmares! Those who left the mark on his face!… He was listening to his heartbeat and for the first time he enjoyed the sound…Cause this time his heart was beating loudly like a war drum! War had finally begun! The darkness inside him was throbbing painfully…he was listening to his heartbeat…he was smirking…Revenge had learnt him to breathe!…He wasn't feeling human…He was feeling more!…_

* * *

_**Well...here is another one-shot about Akefia! In the manga doesn't show this but in the anime it shows Akefia being caught by the royal guards so that made me think...How did the almighty King of Thieves got caught by common mortals?;)**  
_

_**So...here's my explanation! Mixed anime and manga plot!**_

_**I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading! Please review!**_


End file.
